Lista Diccionario de cerámica inglés - español: A
NOTA:Esta página se está sustituyendo por entradas individuales, en el Diccionario de cerámica inglés - español, si buscas un término que no este listado, prueba con el buscador. *'Abacus' : Ábaco, batea *'Abandoned working' : Labores abandonadas * Abate : Reducir al temple; disminuir, reducir, mitigar * Abelite : Abelita * abherent : antiadherente *'Ablation' : Ablación, fusión de glaciares *'Abies siberica oil': aceite de Abies siberica *'abietic acid' : ácido abiético *'abietinic acid': ácido abietinico *'abrasion' : abrasión *'abrasion hardness' : dureza a la abrasión resistencia a la abrasión *'abrasion resistant': resistente a la abrasión, abrasión *'Abrasion test' : prueba de desgaste al rozamiento. *'abrasive action' : acción abrasiva *'abrasive cloth': tela abrasiva, lija *'Absenteeism' : Ausentismo *'Absorb' : Absorber, embeber *'absolute boiling point' : temperatura absoluta de ebullición * Absolute specific gravity : peso especifico absoluto, real *'Absolute viscosity' : coeficiente de viscosidad. *'Absorptance' : Absorbancia;factor de absorción, o coeficiente de absorción *'abstract' :Abstracto *'Abutments' : Estribos. *'Abyss deposits' : Depósitos abisales *'Abyssinian well' : Pozo hincado, clavado *'accelerator' acelerador de fraguado (endurecimiento) *'acceptable quality level (AQL)' nivel de calidad aceptable (NCA) *'Acclivity' Pendiente en subida *'Accordant unconformity' discordancia paralela *'Account' Considerar, estimar, cuenta, relación, descripción. *'Accumulate' Acumular, apilar, amontonar *'acid' Ácido *'acid embossing' ataque al ácido *'Acid lining' Revestimiento ácido *'acid resistant' resistente al ácido *'Acid zing of wells' Acidización de pozos de petrol. *'acidity' acidez *'Aclinal' Granuloso *'Acoustic impedance' Impedancia acústica. *'Activated carbon' Carbón activado *'Activation energy' Energía de activación. *'Active volcano' Volcán en actividad *'Adamant' Diamante *'adamantane' adamantano *'Adamantine' Adamantino, diamantino *'Adamantine drill' Barrena adamantina *'Adamantine lustre' Brillo diamantino *'adamsite' adamasita *'Adarce ' Depósitos calcáreos *'Adding of ore' Adición de minerla *'addition polymer' polímero de adición *'Additions' Agregaciones *'additive' aditivo *'adduct' aducto *'adenine' adenina *'adenosine' adenosina *'adenosine diphosphate' difosfato de adenosine *'adenosine monophosphate' monofosfato de adenosina *'adenosine phosphate' fosfato de adenosina *'adherence test' prueba de adherencia *'adhesion' adhesión *'adhesive' adhesivo *'adhesive, hot-melt' adhesivo de fusión en caliente *'adhesive, rubber-based' adhesivo a base de caucho *'adhesives, high-temperature' adhesivos de alta temperatura *'adiabatic' adiabático *'Advance borehole' Barreno de reconocimiento *'Advance heading' Galería de avance. *'Advising' Aconsejando. Aegirite Egirina, acmita Aerial arch/saddle Anticlinal aéreo Aerial fold Pliegue aéreo Aerial mapping Levantamiento aéreo, aerofot. Aerial ropeway Cablecarril aerograph cup gun aerógrafo, pistola (Dispositivo para pulverizar el esmalte o un color sobre la superficie de las piezas mediante aire comprimido) Aerolite Aerolito, meteorito Affluent Afluente After gases Gases de explosión. After shockl Sismo final Afterdamp Gases de explosión, grisú Agate Agata Agate Ware (agateware) Tecnica de mezcla de arcillas de distintos colores, similar al jaspeado, Nerikomi, el aspecto es el del marmol o ágata. producto de Agata; Age Edad Age of fishes Devónico ageing putrición envejecimiento (Proceso que permite a la barbotina de un esmalte durante el reposo, después de haber sido molido, mejorar sus propiedades reológicas) ageing maturing envejecimiento pudrición de la pasta Agglomerate Aglomerado,/ar, amontonar Agglomerated cake Cake sinterizado/aglomerado Aggradational deposit Depósito Aggradations Agradación Aggregation Entrecrecimiento Agree Aceder, concordar, estar de acuerdo. air blister burbuja de aire (Pequeños espacios de los materiales o productos cerámicos en que hay aire ocluido) Air duct s./ conduit/end way Galería paralela Air flow Corriente de aire Air flow meter Anemómetro Air gate/heading Galería de ventilación Air hammer Perforador neumático air heater generador de aire caliente alabaster alabastro, escayola, Sulfato Cálcico, CaSO4·2H2O. Gypsum. Albany clay arcilla de Albany Albany clay arcilla o barbotina de Albany (arcilla natural con suficientes fundentes para actuar como un esmalte) Albany slip Albany slip Alberta slip Alberta slip albite "albita (feldespato sodico). punto de fusion 1170-1200C , composicion: Na2O 11.820 Al2O3 19.440 SiO2 68.740" alginates alginatos (ligantes y agentes de suspensión en pastas cerámicas, esmaltes y barros similares) alias Alias alignment alientación alkali Alcalino, álcali (se usa principalmente como fundente en composiciones cerámicas) alligator hide orange peel piel de caimán piel de naranja (Defectos en la superficie del esmalte. La piel de caimán es un caso severo de la piel de naranja) Allochthon Alóctono Allochthonous Alóctono, extraño Allochtonous fold Pliegue alóctono Allogenic s. Allogene Alotígeno Allomorphic Alomorfa Alloy Aleación Alluvial cone Cono de deyección Alluvial gold Oro aluvial Alluvial plain Llanura aluvial Alluvial terrace Terraza aluvial Alluvium Aluviones Alluvium period Época aluvial Ally Aleación Alpine glacier Glacier alpino Also También also add Además añadir also called Llamado también Alter Alterar, cambiar Alteration Alteración, cambio Alternation of beds Disposición alternada de estr. Altitude Altura, cota Alum earth Tierra aluminosa Alum mine Alumbrera Alum stone Alunita Alumina Alúmina Alumina hydrate Alúmina hidratada Aluminum Aluminio aluminum matt Mate aluminio Amalgam Amalgama Amber Ambar Amblygonite Ambligonita Amount Cantidad Amphibolic Amfibólico amphoteric Anfotérico analysis Análisis Anamorphism Anamorfismo anatase anatasa. Oxido de titanio natural.Ti 59.95%, O 40.05% Anatexis Anatexis Angle Ángulo Angle of repose Ángulo de reposo, ángulo de Talud. angle of slip ángulo de deslizamiento Angular shear Ángulo de cizalla Anhedral Anhedral, alotriomorfo Anisic stage Anisiense Ankerita Ankerite annealing recocido, recocción (calentar piezas de vidrio) annealing point temperatura de recocido Anode copper Cobre anódico Anthraconite Antraconita Anticlinal limb Flanco o ala del anticlinal Anticlinal ridge Cresta anticlinal Antimonite Antimonita, estíbina Antimony Antimonio Antimony oxide Oxido de antimonio Antitaxial fibrous veins Venas fibrosas antitaxiales. Any way De todos modos. Apex Apice, vértice, enganche sup. Apliced veins Filones empalmados. Apparent dip Pendiente aparente Apparent slip Longitud de salto *Apothecary jar : Tarro de farmacia. Apparent throw Altura de salto Appraisal Evaluación, estimación. apprentice el aprendíz / la aprendíz Aquamarine Aguamarina Arc Arco Arc of folding Arco de pliegue. Arch bend Charnela de pliegue Arch core Núcleo de pliegue Arch dams Presa de bóveda o de arco. Arch pillar Pilar de protección, debajo de la galeria. Archeozoic era Era Arqueozoica arcilla de Albany AL2O3 2SiO2 2H2O + trazas de K2O CaO MgO Fe2O3 K2O 3,2500 Na2O 0,8000 CaO 5,7800 MgO 2,6800 Al2O3 14,6600 Fe2O3 5,2000 SiO2 57,6400 TiO2 0,8000 Arcose Arcosa Area Área, superficie, zona Area balancing Balance de áreas. Area in advance Antepaís, promontorio Areal geology Geología regional Arenaceous Arenoso, arenáceo Arenaceous limestone Caliza arenosa Arenaceous texture Textura arenácea Argent Plata Argentiferous Argentífero Argil Arcilla Argillaceous Arcilloso, argiláceo Argillaceous cement Cemento arcilloso Argillaceous sandstone Arenisca arcillosa Argillite Argilita Arm of the sea Brazo de mar Arrester anticline Anticlinal interrumpido Arsenic Arsenico art arte Artesian water Agua artesiana Artesian well Pozo artesiano Artificial stone Piedra artificial artist el artista / la artista As early as Allá, yá en. As far as En cuanto a.. As for as Hasta As from A partir de. As soon as Asi que, luego que. asbestos boardcartón de amianto asbestos fibre fibra de amianto Asbestos wool Lana de asbesto * Ash Ceniza ** Hardwood ash : Ceniza de madera dura ** Mixed wood ash : Ceniza de madera mezclada ** Rice straw ash : Ceniza de paja de arroz ** volcanic ash : Ceniza Volcánica ** Wood ash : Ceniza de madera ** Softwood ash : Ceniza de madera blanda Ashlar Piedra labrada Assay Ensayo, muestra de ensayo Assaying Docimasia Assemblage Unión. Montaje, acumulación Asses Valorar, valuar, estimar, determinar. Assize Horizonte Associated sheets Capas asociadas Assumed Supuesto, presunto, ficticio, usurpado. Asterism Asterismo Astillen Sabanda ASTM Siglas de la American Society for Testing and Materials Asymmetrical fold Pliegue asimétrico Atmogenic Atmógeno, eólico Atmophylic element Roca atmoclástica Atmospheric rock Roca eólica Atmospheric water Agua atmosférica (lluvia) Atom Atomo atomic number Número atómico atomic weight Peso atómico Attal Escombros, desechos attempt tendencia, propensión Aturian stage Aturiense Augen gneiss Augen-gneis Augen texture Textura ojosa Auger Barreno helicoidal Aureole Aureola Auriferous alluvial Aluvión aurífero Automolite Gahnita, espinela calcífera Auversian stage Auversiense *'Available :' Disponible, sin compromiso. *'Aventurine :' Venturina *'Average hade :' Pendiente general *'Average sample :' Muestra promedio *'Average stamp up time :' Tiempo de mantenimiento y longitud *'Average thickness :' Potencia media *'Axial section :' Corte axial *'Axis :' Eje *'Axis of a lode :' Eje de veta *'Axis of sight :' Eje de colimación *'Azimuth compass :' Brújula azimutal *'Azure stone :' Lapislázuli Categoría:Subpáginas A Categoría:Diccionario A